Talk:Hatsune Miku/@comment-53539-20181207001435
http://www.mikumiku2ch.jp/archives/54545116.html Not much to report but there is something coming next year related to Miku and the SEGA team... Looks like the year related to Meiko may be not as Miku-undedicated as it seems. There is something else about projects from 12 years ago, who knows what thats referring to. Miku's conception is early 2007 which isn't 12 years old so if its Vocaloid related... It predates Miku and may be old projects and ideas. I think its just Wat bantering about unrelated Vocaloid2 projects. Anyway he is working on them for th next year. Considering that he also has Meiko, Kaito and Luka Append update in the works, I wouldn't be surprised if next year not much happens and this generation, we'll get the usual Miku V5 update, maybe Meiko and Kaito V5, but not much else. There is something about a Miku project that is not Miku but Miku... I can't understand that either translated by my own terms, or via machine. Its a play on "Miku= future" and talking about ho Wat's looking at the future but definately not looking at Miku when he says it. He may have been telling a pun or joke, but this is lost in translation toa westerner because we won't naturally understand "Miku = future" thing. ---- Some unrelated thoughts; I wouldn't be surprised if anything related to Miku going forward is perhaps even considering adding something like a Miku Talk. I don't think there is much left they can do with the Miku voice itself without expanding into new languages. They did originally consider Appends for Miku English but expanding into other languages I don't think myself got them the money they thought they would personnelly and they seem to struggle just to produce a good enough Miku-like vocal. So I don't know where they can go with her. You can't keep recycling the same thing over an again, though its worked for CFM up until now, there is basically a issue going forward. Ignoring that there is a new recording style at play, the voicebanks of V3 are at their core almost the same as V5... This is holding back I feel things unintentionally in a way. You have no incentive to buy the V4 version of Gackpoid because aside from adjustments if you own V3 your fine. It just adds GWL and has some slight adjustments. So going forward every Vocaloid is facing the same problems, there are many vocals out already, some 70 on sales at the Yamaha shop, and standing out now is impossible for a lot of them. Miku herself is lucky as she remains crowned Queen of Vocaloid and no Vocaloid is likely to steal that from her. But for other Vocaloids, their options are limited... In the last few years, the newer Vocaloids are seemingly getting far less attention overall. But Miku herself also isn't the latest fade or trend anymore and the dwindling Vocaloid craze is 1/4 that it was in 2007 pretty much. To me, realistically CFM must be feeling aware of the situation, as is Yamaha themselves with Vocaloid. Generally this is a reflection of Vocaloid and our fandom as a whole right here and now.